When i get there
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: Song fic Hermonie is tired of waiting on Ron. She decides to leave so she can get away and start over
1. Chapter 1

When I Get There

okay this is my first fan fic so please read and review your reviews will help me with my next one which i already have an idea for thanks

**Hermonie is tired of waiting on Ron. She decides to leave so she can get away and start over**

**The characters are j.k. Rowlings the song is dreams I just got the chance to pull them together**

It was bright, sunny day. The war was over, Voldemort was dead they all survived. Everyone was happy. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all outside playing Quidditch laughing and joking. Hermonie watched them through Ginny's open window. She knew she should be happy but she just wasn't. She had been happy at first just like everyone else. After all, the war was over, Harry was safe, and now, maybe with everything safe again her and Ron could finally be together.

**Your still trying to capture the moment  
I'm living in it  
Your still tryin to pry your heart open  
The sky's been my limit  
I've been wondering if you are ever going  
To meet me half way  
Someday will you ever make me happy babe**

So she had waited for him to come for her. He knew she liked him. She knew he knew. She also knew that he liked her but couldn't bring himself to admit it. She had waited for months for him to come, but he never did. She had finally decided she was tired of waiting. So she had tried to be just his friend again but it hurt too much. She was now planning to leave.

**When I get there I'm finely free and when I get there I'm home **

**When I get there I'll turn the key and when I get there I'll know  
I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know it when I get there  
Cant wait another minute cause your heart just isn't in it and its not fair  
When I get there I'm finely free and when I get there I'm home  
when I get there I'll turn the key and when I get there I'll know**

She had to get away from all of them, they held to many memories, memories that hurt too much. She didn't really have any idea where she was going to go. She just wanted to get away, to start over. She hadn't told anyone she wasn't planning to. Her plan was to leave in the middle of the night. She was also planning to leave notes for everyone explaining why she was gone.

**I see myself in a cathedral all dressed in white  
Guess someone was willing and waiting to be there by my side  
I don't know where I'll find him but I'm sure enough going to find him somewhere out there  
I know he's going to make me happy babe**

She sat on her bed in Ginny's room. She pictured the happiness she wanted to find. She wanted to find the right guy. The guy that she would love and he would love her. There was no chance of finding that here though.

**When I get there I'm finely free and when I get there I'm home  
When I get there ill turn the key and when I get there I'll know  
I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know it when I get there  
Can't wait another minute cause your heart just isn't in it and it's not fair  
I don't know how I'll make it so I guess I'm going to fake it until I'm somewhere  
I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know it when I get there**

Her thoughts turned to the journey that was ahead of her. It scared her to death, but staying here with him scared her so much more. All she had to do was find the place where she belonged, where she was happy. She reached under her pillow, where she had her stack of notes for the other people in the house. She read back over them carefully making sure they said everything she wanted to them to say. The one to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley was mostly so they wouldn't panic. Basically it said thank you so much for being so kind to me over the years, for welcoming me into your home. It asked them to please not panic, that this was something she simply had to do. The letter to Ginny thanked her repeatedly for being such an amazing friend. She told Ginny how much she would miss her and that she only wished she had got to see how happy Harry and here would end up together. The one to Fred and George was simple and to the point. She thanked them being nice and hilarious always. She assured them that she would frequently visit their joke shop and always be one of their biggest fans. The letter to Harry was longer. It said everything. How much she'd miss him. The he was and always would be like a brother to her. She thanked him for saving her life, as he had several times. She said the same thing to him as she had to Ginny about them being together. The letter to Ron was the longest and she read over it several times making sure it was perfect.

Dear Ron,

First and foremost I want you to know that I love you, I always have and part of me always will. Second don't blame yourself for any of this. I do love you and I believe you love me but I can't wait for you anymore. I can't be near you or anyone that brings memories of you either. That hurts too much. So I've decided I need to leave I need to start over and I can't do that here. I will miss you and Harry so much, you two are the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Your family is the greatest and I hope they all get what they want out of life. I hope you do to Ron. I hope you have a good life; in fact I know you'll have a good life. You'll find someone who you love and who loves you. I'm not exactly sure where I'll go and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I'm not sure what else to say except for again that I love you. Don't ever forget me. I won't forget you

Always Loving

Hermonie

Satisfied with what she had written she put the notes back under her pillow. Now she was going to go outside and have fun with her friends, after all it was her last day with them. She stopped at this thought and a tear slid down her cheek. She forced these thoughts away, made herself smile and ran downstairs and outside. She had a wonderful day. She laughed and joked and smiled with all her friends. She helped Mrs. Weasley with so me things in the kitchen. She even worked with the twins on perfecting the spell on a new joke shop item. At dinner everyone was happy and it was just like any other day. After dinner Hermonie ran upstairs grabbed one of her thicker books and stuffed the notes inside the front cover. She took a long, steady, deep breath and skipped downstairs. She went and sat on a chair in the living room and pretended to read. From her seat she could keep an eye on the other inhabitants until they all went off to bed. This reminded her of how her Harry and Ron used to wait till the common room was clear so they could sneak out. Memories of their school adventures made her eyes once again well up with tears. She forced the tears back and watched as Fred and George finally climbed the stairs. She sat there for another couple hours till she was sure everyone was actually asleep. She picked up the letters and tiptoes upstairs. She went to Ginny's room first; luckily the door was open already. She walked in as quietly as she could manage. She whispered a spell, which magically sent her trunk downstairs. She turned to where Ginny was sleeping peacefully. She smiled sadly, placed the note on the bedside table and quickly walked out. She went to Ron and Harry's room next. Silent tears began to stream down her face when she looked at them. She went to Harry first. She gave him a protective sisterly kiss on his forehead directly on his scar. Then she went to Ron. She watched him for a few moments then bent and kissed him on the cheek. She tried to channel all her love and pain into that one simple kiss. Tears streamed more heavily down her face now. They continued and fell onto Ron's face. He twitched slightly in his sleep. She straightened back up lay down both their notes on the table. Slowly she backed out of the room and finally tore her eyes from their sleeping bodies. She turned and quietly walked into Fred and George's room. She simply smiled at them lay their note down and walked out. She went to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley's room last. She sat their note down and whispered, " Thank You" and walked out. She went down to where her trunk was waiting by the front door. She glanced up at the Weasley's very magic clock that said where family members were. Mrs. Weasley had recently had Harry and Hermonie added to the clock, declaring that they were family too. All the Weasley's and Harry were on home, but to Hermonie's shock she saw that her hand was in between lost and traveling. She sighed a little and looked down at her own muggle watch, which said it was exactly 1:30 in the morning. She made her trunk magically float beside her and picked up Crookshanks pet carrier. She had slipped a sleeping draught into his food so he wouldn't wake the house with his panicked mews. She opened the door slipped out and gently pulled the door closed behind her. She sighed again and began to walk the down the driveway toward the road. She didn't apparate. She didn't want to she felt like walking for a while. Besides she wasn't even sure where she'd apparate. She stopped and turned around and stared at the Burrow. She gave one last involuntary sigh the she turned and didn't look back.

**I don't know where I'm going but I'm going and I'll know it when I get there**

ok again please read and review this is not the end of this story i've already started a second chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again niether the song or the characters belong to me(wipes tears) I just get to pull them together(yay) Please Read and Review

Summary: Okay so heres Chapter 2 not as much of a song fic but has a few lyrics at the end same song.

Ron woke with a sudden jolt. Something was wrong. On first instinct he looked over at Harry and was relived to see his best friend was sleeping peacefully. But then he saw a piece of paper on his table that hadn't been there earlier. He picked it up and began to read. With each sentence his eyes widened. When he finished he jumped up and ran to Ginny's room. He looked in. Hermione's was gone along with her trunk. He ran downstairs thinking only of Hermione, his only full understandable thought was, " She can't be gone!" When he got to the door he flung it open and ran outside. Then he saw her. She was about halfway towards the road, walking slowly, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Her wand was in one hand. Her trunk and her cat carrier were bobbing up in down in the air next to her. Seeing her sent a fresh wave of shock and energy through him. He picked up the chase again pleading after her. "Hermione wait please don't go."

Hermione stopped stock still, her heart beating franticly and listened to Ron's yells behind her. Her chest rose and fell quickly her breath trying to catch up with her pounding heart. She knew what she should do. She grab her trunk, grab Crookshanks and apparate as far away as she could get, and follow through with her plan.

She couldn't though. She couldn't bear to leave Ron behind while he pleaded for her to stay. So she stood completely still and listened to Ron's footsteps coming closer. Sensing his nearing presence with every fiber in her being. When she could feel his presence right behind, she turned and fell into his arms.

Ron let out an oomph, half in surprise, half because his breath was knocked out of him. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He felt his heart rate slowly returning to a normal speed and could feel Hermione's own pounding heart against his chest. He'd never been more scared in his life and held her even tighter never wanting to lose her. They stayed safe in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. Finally Hermione had calmed down and could cry no longer. The front of Ron's thin white t-shirt was thoroughly soaked. The only part of this fact that he really cared about was that it was Hermione's tears that had done it, and that made his heart ache. Hermione backed away but only far enough that she could see his face. Starring into his piercing blue eyes she wondered how she could ever ever think of leaving him. "Ron I'm so sorr-," she started but was cut off by Ron kissing her full on the mouth. Hermione felt waves of electricity run through her from the spot where their lips met. Guilt followed closely behind the excitement. Ron was still being caring and sweet despite the fact that she had tried to leave him. She pulled away and tried again to say she was sorry but was once again cut off, this time by Ron speaking. "Hermione I love you, please don't leave." She smiled. "Ron I couldn't bare to leave now, I never really wanted to anyway." Ron smiled back and stroked a piece of curly brown hair behind her ear bringing his hand to rest on her cheek. She let her eyes flutter close and for a moment simply basked in the pleasure of his touch. When she opened her eyes he was starring gat her intently. She stared back just as fiercely. For a long time clear blue eyes and deep brown eyes starred at each other completely unaware of the world around them. A sleepy mew from Crookshanks echoed through the night waking them both from their daze. Quite suddenly Ron put one arm on her back and the other behind her upper leg and picked her up bridal style. She let out a startled gasp but was cut off by Ron for the third time that night once again by his lips pressed firmly against hers. When he let up Hermione sighed contently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. It felt so right and comfortable to be in his arms. Ron carried her back towards the Burrow with Hermione's trunk and cat carrier bobbing behind them. In the safety of Ron's arms Hermione suddenly felt very sleepy. As she fell asleep her last thought was, "I'm home."

**When I get there I'm finely free and when I get there I'm home  
when I get there I'll turn the key and when I get there I'll know**

A/N: Okay so there it is hope you liked it i thought of a kind of alternate ending so if you want to hear that let me know it might be a while though i'm going to work on a few other ideas first. Again please read and review tell me what you think thanks


End file.
